


Purple[Chinese Translation]

by Homicida, idioticonion



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, How I Met Your Mother, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticonion/pseuds/idioticonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有個老朋友來探訪Barney。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple[Chinese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

> Previously on: 這是Red系列的一部份 - Red | Yellow  
> Rating/Warnings: PG / Crack-ish  
> Written for: A fanfic100 challenge #016 Purple  
> Fandom/Pairing: HIMYM: Gen, Barney/Robin, Dr Horrible's Sing Along Blog,TBBT  
> Spoilers: HIMYM, Season 4 AU, Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog  
> Disclaimer: 所有角色歸於原作，而故事是作者的。  
> Original Work link:  
> http://idioticonion.livejournal.com/158004.html

超級英雄們有著基本色彩。傳統上來看，他們衣著有皇家藍，鮮紅，明黃和亮綠。他們希望與眾不同，在漫畫里、街上等。理所當然地，Captain Hammer的標誌色就是黃色。但是別忘了，Batman總是一身黑的。

Barney穿的西裝是炭色的，配上細長的橙黃色領帶。有時候他會穿棕褐色的西裝搭上溫莎結領帶，或者乾脆不打領帶。他經常想著超級反派們應不應該穿著像個二次調色板一樣。他想西裝可能也是一種造型。

作為一個退休了的超級反派是有代價的–極端無聊。噢，ELE時不時會有點任務。但Barney大部分時間都是獨自一人，試著找點事，任何事，去填滿他那聰明的頭腦。他找到一些方法–和對面大樓的辦公室那個家伙發動戰爭，提出一些幻想中的大樓計劃，發明緊急會議但實際上是和兄弟們的飲酒環節。

Barney喝酒，非常多。

這是唯一一樣令他麻木的東西，強制他停下來一會兒，把注意力從他腦海中的每天都冒出的各種可怕發明主意上挪開。

關於紐約有一點好(所以的好處之中)就是Barney并不會常常想起他的過去。紐約客們是一群玩世不恭的家伙，比起LA來說更不易被人群認出Dr Horrible。超級反派們退回陰影之中，回到屬於他們的地方。他們的名氣正在衰退。Barney期待至少一年之內他不會再聽到ELE的指令。

這是就為什麼當Howard Wolowicz出現在GNB大樓并要求見他時，他是那麼的震驚。

xxx

在和Moist分別的四年中發生了很多事–抱歉，Howard。Barney依然對用真名感到不習慣。在Dr Horrible的恐怖統治達到最高點時，他有一次問了Moist他有沒有什麼能給他的。一件禮物，一樣東西去獎勵他最高價值，最忠誠的跟班。

Moist悲傷地看著他然後只說了一個詞。「自由。」

在那時，Barney并不理解。他想，根據他慣常的想法，Moist指的是他那「小小問題」–他沒用的能力。當然，Dr Horrible修正了它，設計了一個裝置能平衡Moist的…濕度…回到正確(i.e.正常)水平。

再也不需要把所有東西包起來，Dr Horrible這樣告訴他最好的朋友。不再打滑和摔倒。你甚至可以再一次打響指，他是這樣說的。

Moist看上去并沒有那麼興奮。他對於即將收到的這份難以置信的禮物看上去并沒有適當的感激。

「Doc?」Moist猶豫地問他，當Moist被掛在機器上時。「你肯定這個能行?」

邪惡科學家正把一些電極和導線接到自己身上。「當然!」他微笑。「我用自己作為模板。你應該會變得和我一樣乾燥…三十秒內!」

神奇的是，裝置一次就成功了。它以無與倫比的效率把Moist永遠的弄乾了。

然而，它給這可憐的傢伙帶來更多的好處。它把Barney的一部份轉移到了他朋友身上。

xxx

Moist–抱歉, Howard–正在和一個秘書調情，當Barney看到他的時候。「Wow,」他只能冒出這句。Howard穿得像……好吧，某些從Monkees或什麼中走出來的人，緊牛仔褲，亮綠色印著口號的T恤和一個閃亮得能用來衛星接收天線的大皮帶扣。

Barney能肯定Moist的時裝感絕對不是從自己身上任何一部份的個人特質上被意外傳送到他的前跟班身上。

「Hey M–Howard!」他說，不情願地伸出手，只發現自己被微涼而乾燥的手指緊握住。這有點令人困惑。老習慣總是很難改掉，他這樣想著。

「Hey, Doc!」Moist明亮而公然地說。

「How’s, er, 加州理工學院?」Barney問他。

當他從Henchmen's Union中退休後，還有哪里一個移植的工程學天才能去工作?當然，Dr Horrible偽造了他的證書(在麻省理工學院的碩士學位等)和幫他找了份他會享受的工作。但看到Moist帶著一點Dr Horrible的智慧到處走真令他感到毛骨悚然。

帶著很多Dr Horrible的智慧。

還有，很多Dr Horrible好色的本性。

作為Moist, Howard在女人方面并不是十分重視。但自從他被冷凍乾燥後，他無法控制地用他新發現的能力去…well…不用擔心潮濕地去公平追求性。至少不是無意弄濕的衣服。Barney給了他一個微笑。Howard Wolowicz看上去并不比Moist更有女人緣。但是，上帝保佑，他真的非常努力去嘗試。

「這很好，」Howard說著，向秘書眨了眨眼，而她正刻意無視著他。「大量火辣的小妞–多到你不信，man。我在ISS上工作。那是國際空間站。

「聽上去棒透了，」Barney回答，平穩地引導Howard走向電梯。「這…能見到你真是太好了。」電梯門一關他就說道，「所以，Time Science Blood Cloud在這上面幫了不少忙?」

Howard狡猾地笑了笑然後輕點了下自己的鼻子。「這只需要知道一些基本，Doc。」

「所以我不需要多問?」Barney挑起一邊眉毛然後吸了口氣。「你到底為什麼而來?」

Howard咪了眼。「現在，這是見到老朋友方式。一起去午餐怎麼樣?」

Barney搖了搖頭。「我已經有約了。和Scherbatsky碰頭。」

Howard聳了聳肩。「帶他過來。或者你這個新…朋友不知道你骯髒的的過去?」

Barney露出個大大的笑容。「Robin是個她。然後，沒錯，她知道!」

但Howard看上去幾乎沒有聽到他一樣。「噢真的?」他笑著，亮出牙齒。「她火辣不?」

「像你不會相信一樣辣，」Barney大笑著，他們一齊走向他的辦公室。

xxx

Barney眨了眨眼看向鏡子，揉著眼袋。他的吸引力正在衰減。他比幾年前有了更多的皺紋。他看上去一團糟。

依然，至少他不再挨揍了。

Dr Horrible會被揍，經常性的。

有很多次他回家的時候(那是個秘密實驗室，總是個秘密實驗室)然後看向鏡子，他看見鬼一樣蒼白的臉上滿佈挫傷–依然是那些二元色–紫色，棕色，和污黃色。

Captain Hammer的一記重拳。

他記得被折斷的手腕，扭到的腳踝，脫節的肩膀。噢當然，Barney記得每道傷口的來歷。他還研發了一系列的射線–止痛，身體組織再生，骨骼修補。當他被巴士撞的時候，他很簡單地把它們從儲藏室里拿出來就行了。

他快速的愈合不是奇蹟。比較像是，多年來的重複地期待，辱罵，被打敗後的產物。

那些報紙總是說他的注視是致命的–Dr Horrible有種可怕的凝視。但是他們從來沒有看到他的眼睛。他的眼睛，兩片破碎的冰，它們總是隱藏在護目鏡那黑色的鏡片後面。

自從Barney最終脫下護目鏡那時，他需要找個方法去看進他自己的眼睛超過一分鐘而不移開視線。

他知道所有的魔術技巧，但這依然花了他六個月時間去學會它。

xxx

Barney從洗手間回來時，看到Robin正在傻笑，而Moist正向她露出他最油膩膩的笑容。Moist探身并在她耳邊輕聲說著些什麼，他得到了個低笑作為回應。

「Hey!」Robin說道，Barney正滑進座位加入他們。「Howard剛告訴了我你們曾經在那個地方參加的一個派對!」她大笑著眨了眨眼。Robin依家以玩笑的心態對待「曾經是個貨真價實的邪惡反派」一事。「你們這些家伙聽上去有一段瘋狂的時間!」

Barney絞盡腦汁地試圖回想起有什麼Moist可能會告訴她的，但他可靠的智力在這時決定抽根煙，離他而去。

與此同時，Robin正揉著Moist的頭髮。他那愚蠢的，布丁盤一樣的頭髮。「你完全能看出他是你的朋友，Barney。」她大笑著。「他實際上還是挺可愛的!」

「可愛?」Barney難以置信地回答。「他到底那里可愛了?」她怎麼可以不知道Moist曾經是個怎樣的人?一個投機主義的社會底層廢材–就像Barney在LA的那段時間一樣。也許這就是他的全部，就算現在也一樣。

但Robin喜歡這個，他發現。Robin喜歡他。她喜歡過份低俗但機敏而有著仁慈的心的家伙。她總是和他混在一塊兒。

Moist轉向他然後在Robin背後挑起了一邊眉毛用嘴形說著「I’m so in!」

Barney搖了搖頭。如果Marshall現在在這里…Hell，如果其他任何人在這里…他們大多會被Moist的魅力迷住。但Marshall應該在這里，這才是重點。Barney的的電話響了。酒吧里對接電話來說太嘈了，因此他抱歉地聳了聳肩快速地離開然後走向酒吧外的街道。

無論如何，他從未有機會接那個電話，因為在他張嘴的那一刻，一只拳頭不知從哪冒出撃中他的臉，把他撃向空中然後倒在人行道上。

Barney在一隻靴子踩上他的頭前瞥見了襲擊者的臉。

在他過度強壯的胸膛上井沒有黃色標誌印著。但他那方下巴和病態的正義笑容卻是一如以往。

「Oh f-」Barney在昏過去前試著說。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Translator’s Note : 凍成冰塊的冷門同人愛好者求溫暖ww


End file.
